


Dad Noir!

by Talvin



Series: Miraculous Mom and Dad [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Feed Adrien Agreste, Found Family, miraculous swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Mr. Dupain, can you be my Dad for one Akuma Battle, please?  My Father is getting suspicious.





	Dad Noir!

Sabine turned away from the counter to find Tom arranging a selection of their wares on a tray. “Goodness, who ordered all that?”  
  
Tom smiled as he added a cheese pastry to the mix, “I’ve been feeding a stray cat.”  
  
“A stray cat? Does it have a collar?”  
  
“No, but he has a ring.”  
  
Sabine blinked, then sighed. “That poor boy…I wish we could get him to talk to us. Marinette finally admitted that she doesn’t know who he is, and he does not know she is…well. You know.”  
  
A nod as the baker took a last look at his “snack tray” (a meal for a small family, more like), and then the plastic cover went over it. “I’m getting there. The way to his heart is definitely through his stomach. I saw him peering in the window last week, so I waved at him—forgetting I had a chocolate croissant in my hand. He was in here like a shot.” He glanced to make sure no one else was in the shop and added, “Tikki says his kwami likes Camembert, that’s why I ordered extra.”  
  
“Oh dear. Compared to cookies, that is…well, I hope he can _afford_ it!”  
  
“So do I, so do I. I have some suspicion of who he might be, but I don’t want to spook him until I know for sure. For now, I am off to feed the local stray—I think I saw him ducking into that alley over there.”  
  
A few minutes later, Tom was walking into the alley, humming away. “Here, Kitty Kitty! I know there are some stray cats in here, are any of them hungry?”  
  
“Well, _this_ stray would just _love_ some of those goodies you brought!” Tom looked up to see laughing green eyes and a broad white grin, and then Chat Noir jumped down and reached gratefully—and a little too eagerly, in Tom’s opinion—for the tray. “Monsieur Dupain, you are a lifesaver.”  
  
Tom chuckled and tousled the hero’s hair and cat ears as the boy bit into a pastry. “Careful, some of those have camembert cheese in them—uh…in case you are lactose intolerant or something.” Belatedly he realized he would have to explain _how_ he knew that was something Chat needed. Thankfully, the boy didn’t seem to notice.   
  
“Camembert? Which ones? I…well, I am not in the mood _right now_, but do you mind if I stash a few away for later?”   
  
Tom smiled, “Of course, young man. And if you ever are hungry for more, just drop by and ask! With everything you do for Paris, and all the times you have taken a hit for…for Ladybug, why, we think of you like our own son.”  
  
Chat’s mouth was full, so Tom was not quite sure if he heard correctly. “Say again?”  
  
“Uh…um…I said anyone would be lucky to be your son!”   
  
Now that was not quite what Tom thought he had heard, but better not to push right now. Noticing Chat’s ears drooping, he asked, “Is everything alright, son?”   
  
“Yeah, everything…no. No, things are not alright. I think my father suspects that I am Chat Noir, and that would be…bad. If he figured it out. Hey, wait a minute! Did you really mean it when you said you could be like my Dad?”  
  
Tom took a deep breath. Here it was. He needed a place to stay. “Chat Noir, you are welcome to sta—“  
  
“Because you remember that time Ladybug’s Mother filled in for her? I think I have an idea! Look, Mr. Dupain, please just…just stay here. I’m gonna duck around the dumpster, there, and then somebody will come out I would like you to meet.”  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Then a little black cheese-eating monster came out to introduce himself and a plan was born.  
  
\- - -  
  
GendArmory was one of the more…_militant_…akumas so far. A cavalry trooper with the Republican Guard, his kit had failed inspection just before a major ceremonial appearance, and he had gotten in trouble over it. Now a horse and rider with sword was attempting to arrest Ladybug and take her in for questioning—and confiscation of her earrings, of course!  
  
“Kitty,” she muttered, dodging another sword-swing and scampering out of the way of the demon-steed’s hooves, “you can show up any time….”  
  
“EXCUSE ME, OFFICER, BUT YOU SHOULDN’T KEEP SHOUTING LIKE THAT! YOU’VE ALREADY GOTTEN A LITTLE HORSE!”  
  
Ladybug took advantage of the momentary distraction to swing to a balcony out of the akuma’s easy reach. “Wait…I have heard that pun before…!” She looked toward the newcomer…  
  
_Wut._  
  
This was not her blonde, wiry partner. This was a mountain of a man, with dark hair and moustache, dressed in black leather and mask that looked a bit more like armor than Chat’s usual leathers. In his right hand he held a staff that was less like Chat Noir’s vaulting pole and more like the staff that Little John carried when he fought Robin Hood.   
  
GendArmory stopped for a moment, purple butterfly mask over his features. Then he raised his sword and aimed it at the man. “I require your identification.”  
  
The big man smiled, “You can call me…Matou Noir. I am Chat Noir’s Papa, and I am filling in for him today. And you, sir, look like a horse’s a—“  
  
“YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, MATOU NOIR!” The akumatized gendarme charged.   
  
Ladybug was having a flashback to when she was smaller, and she got very excited over a pony plush that her father had picked out for her. He had said she should lower her voice, she had already gotten…  
  
…and “Matou”: _TomCat!_ That wasn’t Chat’s Dad, that was _hers!_ That sneaky cat stole her _father!_ But…why?  
  
Oooo! When she got her hands on them after this! Then she heard a “clang” and looked down to see that her fa…that _Matou Noir_ had been disarmed and was lying on his back with GendArmory’s sword at his throat.  
  
She swung into battle.   
  
\- - -   
  
She got home before her Father, and she was waiting for him when he came in the door of the bakery. As he grabbed his apron, he said, “Well, hello my little LadyBaguette! Wasn’t that _fun_? Your partner needed me to fill in for him, bit of a long story, glad to tell you later. He’s going to send me a message when he’s ready to get his Miraculous. Oh, and thanks for getting me out from that tight spot! Guess I am not quite as agile as Chat, huh?” A black blob zipped away toward the cooler.   
  
“Yes, Papa, it was a lot of fun! Oh, look…you need more buttercream! I’ll just go get the stuff for it! Love you, Papa, back in a minute!”   
  
  
Cheese, glorious cheese! Oh, Adrien just _had_ to come live with these people! Nobody went hungry in this family! Not a dietician to be se-URK!  
  
The hand brought him around to face fierce bluebell eyes. “Oh, hey, Pigtails! Nice place ya got here! Lots of cheeeeeeese! And yer parents are great cooks! Tell ya what, how about I tell my Chosen to ditch that depressing dump he lives in and come stay with you all? I could hang out with Sugarcube, we could have cookies and cheese, you and your parents can pass the Miraculous back and forth, talk about the good life!”  
  
“Plagg. Why did Chat Noir give his Miraculous to _my Papa_? Does he know who I _am_?”  
  
“Nope! No clue! He just knows where to find good cooking! Boy doesn’t eat enough, you ask me. Speaking of which, I was having a moment with my Camembert over there, mind letting go?”  
  
She was shocked, “What do you mean he doesn’t eat enough?”  
  
“Now, now, Marinette, Plagg is our guest. And…well, yes, I have been feeding the local stray cats, and one of them asked if I could adopt him for the day. Now how about you and I talk while we frost some buttercreams, hmm?” A broad hand on her shoulder guided her out of the cooler, leaving Plagg to finish his prize.  
  
\- - -   
  
“Chat Noir’s father, now. So it simply _can’t_ be Adrien, can it, Nooroo? After all, despite all the other evidence, why would my son claim another man as his father?”  
  
“Well, Master, maybe he found someone who makes him feel loved?”  
  
Nooroo was forbidden to speak for three days.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the love of all that is kwami, somebody feed that boy properly.
> 
> This has been in my head for a while. I finally decided I wasn't going to get it "just right", so I sat down and wrote what I had. And then a few other things crept in. C'est la vie.


End file.
